


Eggspiration date

by arcaneplume



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: Fritz dies but I'm not sure if I should tag this considering he's an egg, Fritz is an egg., M/M, You've been warned, do not question it, this is a shitpost, this thing is unedited for a truly raw cursed experience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25339435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcaneplume/pseuds/arcaneplume
Summary: Death comes for everyone, and eggs are no exception. Knowing the fate that awaits him, Fritz asks Vixel to end his life, so that he may leave his calcium shell on his own terms.
Relationships: Fritz/Vixel (Dragalia Lost)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 17





	Eggspiration date

Vixel sat at the kitchen counter, shoulders slouched with an unprecedented weight. The afternoon sun cut through the dust, flooding the room with fearful trepidation. In front of his pensive gaze, an empty bowl, ingredients for a cake scattered around it. 

But he couldn’t think of him as a mere ingredient.  
  
He gently held the pale little egg that gripped his heart so. How tender, how fragile he felt in that moment, as he held him in his trembling fingertips. So fleeting, the object of his affections.

“Fritz… we don’t have to do this.” His voice slightly cracked in his sorrow. “We can wait a little longer. It doesn’t have to be like this. There _has_ to be another way for us to be…”

The egg opened his eyes, starkly clear as they met Vixel’s watery gaze. “It’s ok, darling. We knew it would have come to this…” Fritz grinned in bitter acceptance. “Eggs like me have an expiry date, after all. We ain’t made to last.”

“Don’t say it like that--!” Vixel knew he was right, but by Ilia, he loathed to see him suffer so.

They were both aware of such cruel fate, ever since he first found Fritz in that package, winking at him with that forwardness he loved so. With spirit unbroken, unlike his siblings, he spoke to him, and soon, they grew close - closer than any egg and human ever could before.

And so, they dreamt. They dreamt of starry nights and sunny shores, of song and merriment with their communal friends, and the gentle touch of their secret hours. They dreamt for their spring to be everlasting, its blooms blessing their grey years, as they’d lay together, Vixel gently tapping Fritz’s surface, echoes of love sifting through his core.

But that wasn’t meant to happen. And now that death was at their doorstep, Vixel could do nothing but succumb to the chill in his bones, looking upon his dying lover.

Vixel was afraid - afraid of facing a future without his beloved egg.  
  
He rubbed his eyes with his free hand. “I know that… I know it. We have to face the truth.”  
  
“I’m glad you understand.”  
  
“However…” He gently held Fritz in front of him, admiring his features, his speckless shell and brilliant sheen, his gentle weight. “Know that I will always remember you. You will never die for as long as I draw breath. As long as my heart beats… You won’t ever--” His throat closed up in a sob. He couldn’t even fathom the void that awaited them.

“For as long as my heart beats… You won’t ever expire, my dear.”

“Vix…” Fritz’s cocky smile turned bittersweet. “Thank you. Thank you for giving me a chance. For allowing me to spend my brief life by your side.” He gently vibrated against his fingertips in a show of affection. “I’ll never forget you, love. See you on the other side.”

Vixel sobbed, trying his best to see him through the tears, committing to memory every single detail of his smooth visage, his honeyed eyes, his delicate lips. The elegance of his curve, its calcium perfection, and the sweet tones of his unforgettable voice - Fritz was truly the most beautiful, wondrous egg he would have ever come across, both inside and out.

“Then… let’s do our thing one last time, shall we?” He tried to smile through his grief. “In memory of a dream.”  
  
Fritz chuckled and nodded, the sweetest of gazes encouraging Vixel to impart that last gift to his love.

He took a deep, solemn breath, trying to ignore the despair streaming down his cheeks. He then **meowed** at Fritz - long, melodious, ripe with all the feelings and thoughts he wanted to convey to him, all the little shards of a future denied.

“Thank you, Vix. Love you.” Fritz closed his eyes. “I’m ready.”  
  
Vixel could barely whisper back. “Love you too, Fritz.”  
  
He stroked his delicate shell for one last time, before gently placing him on the edge of the bowl. He prepared himself, rocking Fritz back and forth, sensing his insides move with the rhythm.

_Piano. Mezzopiano._

One. Two.  
  
Three. _Mezzoforte, con sentimento_ \- the agony of hearing his shell crack and shatter, a clean cut across his once perfect shape, now broken and leaking. Fritz screamed. With pained urgency, Vixel cracked him open over the bowl, letting his contents fall, shuddering in horror as that scream of pain cut into a single, agonizing gasp.

He softly put aside that empty shell, sticky with the heart and soul of who used to be the love of his life. He looked at his hands in shock, his fingertips wet with the fluids he never wanted to see. He stared at the bowl, a single yellow sphere staring back at him.

In a daze, he broke the other eggs. They didn’t scream. He poured the milk, drowning the last remnants of his lovers at the bottom. He sifted the flour and the other powders in, a grave of fluffy dust. As he mixed the batter, his tears fell in, adding the saltiness only loss could provide.

He went through all the motions, and before knowing it, he was now sitting alone, waiting for the cake to finish baking. He couldn’t help but think that somewhere, hidden within that scent, was Fritz’s soul, wafting through the air to comfort him one last time.

The oven dinged. He took the cake out, still shaken. Stabbing to check if it was ready, Vixel could only think of Fritz’s last moments. He knew it would have hurt, and he still went through with it. He chose a painful death over losing himself to the rot. His fate was a merciless one indeed. Ah, the harrowing life of an egg… Why did it have to go like this? If only he was born human… or perhaps, both of them eggs, mixing together as they were sacrificed for pastry. Whichever.

Vixel stood in front of his completed cake. He had decorated it without noticing, lost in his recollections and regrets - and he stared, as he saw Fritz’s face drawn over it, traced with sorrowful hand.  
  
He was truly gone.

A plate. A knife. A slice of cake in front of him, as golden as his eyes. Vixel brought the sweet to his mouth, lost in grief. As he bit through it, he recalled his bright smile and his antics; his dazzling, nonchalant self, as well as his vulnerable heart. How brilliantly did he shine on the stage of his egg life.

He took another bite. Despite all, the cake was delicious.


End file.
